Nuestro mayor reto
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Ambos conocían desde pequeños lo que era luchar por tener un lugar en el restaurante de sus familias. Comprendían los sueños y esfuerzos realizados por el otro para poder alcanzar esa meta. ¿Qué pensamientos son los que les inquietan ahora que están juntos? / Spoiler Cap 282 del manga / SouTaku


**Fictober prompt:** I count on you

 **Advertencia:** Spoiler capítulo 282 del manga (Arco Actual)

 **-x-**

Los exámenes de fin de trimestre habían terminado y, tal como se lo había pedido antes de volver al hotel, Takumi se dirigió a la habitación de Yukihira antes del toque de queda. Se sorprendió al tocar a la puerta y no obtener respuesta, volvió a tocar un par de veces más y, mordiendo su labio inferior, hurgó en su bolsillo, encontrándose con la tarjeta que le serviría como llave.

— _¿Tu repuesto?_

— _Dame el tuyo y estaremos a mano._

Sus mejillas se colorearon al recordar ese momento, sabiendo de mejor que nadie que Souma había aprovechado su llave las dos noches anteriores.

— ¿Yukihira? —le llamó al tiempo que abría la puerta. Asomó la cabeza, encontrándose con las luces de la habitación apagadas; miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, y se adentró en la oscuridad, cerrando la puerta tras él.

No hubo necesidad de volver a llamarlo para confirmar su paradero ya que, con unos cuantos pasos más, distinguió su silueta en el balcón. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que Yukihira le había sorprendido cuando se encontraba distraído, ya fuera haciéndole cosquillas o gritando de repente para asustarlo. Esta era su oportunidad para vengarse. Se aproximó cauteloso, completamente seguro de que el otro no se había percatado de su presencia; al encontrarse a escasos centímetros se preparó para abalanzarse sobre él, y entonces…

— ¡Muy lento! —exclamó Souma, capturando en el acto las manos de Takumi y llevándolas alrededor de su torso, obligándolo a abrazarlo desde su espalda.

— ¿Por qué no me abriste cuando llamé? —murmuró contra su hombro, resignado a su intento fallido y aprovechando para abrazarle con mayor firmeza.

—Quería que usaras la tarjeta que te di. —Yukihira no pudo evitar reír al imaginarlo en el pasillo, nervioso de que alguien pudiera verlo entrar ahí—. ¿Quién diría que un chico tan bien portado como tú se terminaría escabullendo en la habitación de alguien más?

—Fuiste tú quien me dijo que viniera, así que no tiene nada de indecente.

—Nadie dijo que lo fuera.

—Como sea.

A Souma le divertía la rapidez con la que Takumi se acostumbró a ese tipo de comentarios, antes apenas y atinaba a insultarlo, lucía realmente lindo con el notorio sonrojo que invadía su rostro. Ahora no tardaba ni un segundo en responderle, pero seguía percibiendo la vergüenza en su voz y su mirada.

Esos tres días habían sido agotadores para todos, pero no había nada que les impidiera compartir un reconfortante abrazo. Ambos disfrutaron de la refrescante brisa que la noche les brindaba, con únicamente el sonido de las olas interrumpiendo su silencio. Entonces llegaron los inevitables pensamientos por lo ocurrido horas antes, cuando Souma se encontró con su padre en la playa. No fue capaz de confesarle a Takumi que había olvidado por completo su invitación por culpa de la carta que prefirió dejar guardada en un cajón.

Toda su vida había deseado heredar el comedor de su familia; cada día que dedicó a mejorar sus habilidades en la cocina fueron sólo por alcanzar ese sueño y, ahora, lo había apostado todo para ser merecedor del lugar que consideraba el mejor del mundo. Las palabras de Jouichirou habían encendido una llama en su corazón, una que deseaba aprovechar para conseguir su propósito a toda costa. Fue justo por ello, y la seguridad con la que reafirmó lo que el Comedor Yukihira significaba para él, que terminó en el balcón en busca de un poco de aire para aclarar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Takumi no pudo ignorar el profundo suspiro emitido por el chico entre sus brazos, además del gesto que solía hacer con su boca cuando algo le preocupaba. Apartó con suavidad sus brazos del cuerpo de Yukihira al tiempo que él se giraba para encararlo, dedicándole una mirada que le indicó la seriedad con la que estaba a punto de hablar.

— ¿Alguna vez… pensaste en hacer otra cosa que no fuera trabajar en _Trattoria Aldini_?

Yukihira lo sabía, lo sabía más que nadie y aún así se había aventurado a obtener una respuesta diferente en esta ocasión. Tenía bastantes cosas en común con Takumi, al menos en lo que respecta a su vida como profesionales, por lo que entendían a la perfección el cariño y respeto que le tenían a sus restaurantes. Después de que su padre le dijera que podría hacer lo que deseara al llegar más lejos de lo que él había hecho, se preguntó si tal vez Takumi habría pasado por algo similar.

—Sabes que… yo no deseaba venir a Japón, por la misma razón que tú no creías necesario asistir a Tootsuki y, aunque hemos pasado por muchas cosas, mi deseo de seguir con el restaurante de mi familia no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo—sentenció con la misma seriedad con la que Yukihira se había dirigido a él.

—Eso creí.

La sonrisa de Souma demostraba que estaba satisfecho con esa simple respuesta. Acarició la mejilla de Takumi y se acercó lo suficiente para poder atrapar sus labios en un reconfortante beso. Los brazos del rubio no tardaron en rodearlo nuevamente para conducirlo de vuelta a la habitación, sabiendo que a Yukihira no le importaba mucho si alguien llegaba a verlos o no.

Para fortuna del pelirrojo, la única persona en el mundo que podría disipar el torbellino de pensamientos que le atiborraban sobre la apuesta que había hecho para _The Blue_ , se encontraba justo frente a él; para su desgracia, él también era la causa principal de su desorientado estado.

Recordó el momento en que su mente quedó en blanco cuando el profesor Suzuki le había preguntado por qué no tenía una novia y, justo en el momento que respondió entre balbuceos que no estaba listo para cosas como el amor, fue que se percató de que lo que sentía por Takumi ya no se trataba de un simple _gustar._ Le encantaba estar con él y no lamentaba en absoluto que su amistad se convirtiera en algo más pero, con cada sonrisa que le robaba, cada caricia que compartían, cada momento que deseaba durara para siempre, su mundo terminó completamente de cabeza.

Takumi se había reído de él cuando le dijo que jamás había salido con alguien, por lo que no supo si creerle completamente cuando comentó que él tampoco había tenido novia. ¡No porque no confiara en él! Era solo que ¿no sabía demasiado sobre eso? Por más películas románticas que existieran, era imposible que lo besara de esa manera sin haberlo hecho antes ¿no es verdad?

— ¡Yukihira!

El ligero ardor en sus mejillas le ayudó a salir de su ensimismamiento, el italiano las había palmeado al sentir que su mente podía estar en cualquier lugar, menos ahí, con él.

— ¿Qué? —soltó por reflejo, pasando a preguntarse en qué momento habían llegado a su cama. Se encontraba a horcajadas sobre Takumi, quien en ese momento le miraba con escepticismo.

— ¿Has pensado que… tal vez deberíamos dejar ésto?

Sus palabras fueron suficientes para que Souma espabilara, sabía a lo que se refería y no quería preguntar por qué lo sacaba a tema ahora. Desde el instante en que decidieron tener una relación, ambos conocían los planes futuros del otro y eran conscientes de lo que significaba; fue por ello que llegaron a un acuerdo: _Terminar con todo si en algún momento dejaba de funcionar_. Ésto para poder proteger la amistad que precedía a su noviazgo y con la que ambos deseaban continuar en caso de que separarse.

Takumi relamió sus labios en señal de nerviosismo, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Cuando se dirigía a la habitación de Souma, por casualidad escuchó la conversación que tenían Tadokoro y Mito en uno de los pasillos, donde mencionaron que el pelirrojo participaría en _The Blue_ con la la clara intención de ganar. No tenía razones para dudar de ello, él siempre era así de impulsivo con cualquier desafío que se le pusiera enfrente, pero entonces su imaginación comenzó a volar.

Últimamente no se veían mucho, entre su trabajo como miembros de los Diez Consejeros y el desastre que había ocasionado Asahi Saiba, apenas y tenían tiempo para dedicarse a ellos mismos. Por si fuera poco, el teatro que se había montado Yukihira con el Profesor Suzuki estaba en boca de todos ¡y no estaba celoso de Erina! ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero no podía negar que le molestaba un poco el hecho de que el tiempo que Yukihira tenía libre, lo usaba prácticamente para cocinarle a su Directora y perseguirla para hacerla probar cada una de sus creaciones. Y como la cereza del pastel, el sentimiento de ser dejado atrás comenzaba a fastidiarlo nuevamente; Ryou, Alice y Hayama eran bastante persistentes en cuanto a proteger sus asientos actuales y competir continuamente por uno mejor; Kuga sólo se interesaba por retar a Isshiki y Yukihira, mientras que éstos parecían no tener un límite al cual llegar. Era todo un logro el haber llegado a ser parte del Consejo, pero se preguntaba si en el transcurso de su segundo y tercer año sería capaz de superar a sus compañeros.

— ¿Tú lo has pensado?

" _Es injusto responder con otra pregunta_ ", pensó Takumi, sintiéndose completamente derrotado por la aflicción reflejada en la mirada de Souma.

—Nunca—respondió con toda la seguridad que podría haber demostrado en ese momento, robándole nuevamente una sonrisa a Yukihira, quien lo observó con una sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro.

—Yo tampoco.

De alguna manera, la tensión que había viciado el ambiente disminuyó con las negativas compartidas. No era propio de ellos darle muchas vueltas a las cosas, por lo que esas simples palabras habían ayudado a que se enfocaran en la única cosa que correspondía a ambos, fuera de sus tormentos y dudas personales: siempre y cuando tuvieran claro sus sentimientos, sería cuestión de tiempo para que el apoyo mutuo que habían desarrollado a lo largo de esos meses se hiciera presente.

La posibilidad de separarse después de la graduación era una idea que tenían presente desde un inicio; sin embargo, el tiempo que pasaban juntos no hacía más que reducir poco a poco esa probabilidad. Al lograr algo como eso en unos meses, no sería raro llegar a su último año en Tootsuki con la determinación para mantener su relación.

Los sueños que habían perseguido desde pequeños. Sus inmaduros y ardientes sentimientos. En definitiva, no sería un reto fácil pero ¿acaso no afrontaban cada prueba que les pusieran enfrente con todo lo que tenían?

 **-x-**

ME COSQUILLEABAN LAS MANOS POR ESCRIBIR ÉSTO DESDE QUE LEÍ EL CAPÍTULO Q_Q En verdad me golpearon los feelings con las palabras de Souma bb 8'D I'm so proud of my son TwT

¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
